Edward the Blue Engine
Jacobacranmer |previous= Thomas the Tank Engine |next= Henry the Green Engine }} Edward the Blue Engine is the second episode of the Engine Friends miniseries. Plot Edward is an old, blue engine, who is feeling sad, as he has not been out in a long time. The other engines that live in Tidmouth Sheds with Edward have told him the driver will not choose him, making Edward even more depressed, until the driver and fireman see that he is upset, so they choose him over the other engines. Edward has a wonderful day pulling coaches. The coaches are very proud and impressed with Edward, as is his crew. He goes back to the sheds that evening, and falls fast asleep. Next morning, Gordon is bragging to Edward. He tells the old engine to watch him rush by with the express that afternoon. Edward ignores him and goes to shunt trucks in the yard. Edward loves shunting; he will biff the trucks, and they will scream in horror. Edward works very hard all day. That afternoon, he goes for a rest on a siding. Presently, he hears Gordon's whistle. But instead of coaches, the express engine is pulling a line of dirty trucks. Gordon moans as he slowly pulls a dirty goods train. He soon begins to climb a hill, and stops halfway up. Edward is soon called to be Gordon's banker. The big blue engine does not think that little old Edward can do it, though he pushes all the same. Up the hill goes the train, all the while Gordon keeps on saying, "I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it!" But to Gordon's surprise, they have made it to the top. Gordon thunders away at high-speed, cheering for himself, leaving Edward far behind without even waiting to say thank you to him. Very sad and out of breath, Edward slowly runs into a siding at Maron station, where his driver and fireman give him a long drink and promise to reward him a new coat of blue paint with red stripes. Later, Gordon thinks that Edward is old and should be retired. Henry and James agree with him, but Percy is concerned about this. He tells his driver and the Fat Controller about what Gordon said about Edward, who attends to the matter immediately. The Fat Controller arranges for Edward to teach Stepney to run a new loop line, while Duck does Edward's work, Henry was happy about this, but it makes no difference to Gordon. Edward enjoys working with Stepney, but Duck does not enjoy working with the trucks, especially when they hold him back on Gordon's Hill. Duck is stuck on Gordon's line, and it is too late to switch him to the middle line, so the guard tries to flag him down, but Gordon passes by and tries to push Duck up, but it is no good. Gordon's crew sends for Edward to help both engines, and as the strange train sets off and pulls into the station, Gordon feels rather embarrassed and is scolded by the Fat Controller for saying rude things about Edward who has proven to be responsible, reliable and very helpful. The next day, Gordon apologises to Edward and says that he really is a useful engine. Now, there is no more talk about Edward retiring. Characters |image= |role=Minor |lines=TBD |appearance=Speaking role }} |image= |role=Main |lines=TBD |appearance=Speaking role }} |image= |role=Minor |lines=TBD |appearance=Speaking role }} |image= |role=Secondary |lines=TBD |appearance=Speaking role }} |image= |role=Minor |lines=TBD |appearance=Speaking role }} |image= |role=Minor |lines=TBD |appearance=Speaking role }} |image= |role=Minor |lines=TBD |appearance=Speaking role }} |image= |role=Minor |lines=0 |appearance=Cameo }} |image= |role=Minor |lines=0 |appearance=Cameo }} |image= |role=Minor |lines=TBD |appearance=Speaking role }} |image= |role=Minor |lines=TBD |appearance=Speaking role }} |image= |role=Minor |lines=0 |appearance=Cameo }} |image= |role=Minor |lines=0 |appearance=Non-Speaking role }} Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * Tidmouth Bay * Maron * The Windmill * The Viaduct * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards * The Lighthouse * Maithwaite * Callan * The Loop Line Trivia * This episode is an adaptation of the season 1 episode Edward and Gordon and the season 6 episode, Edward the Very Useful Engine. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Engine Friends Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes About Edward